1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1,3-oxazin-4-one derivatives, herbicidal compositions containing same, and novel intermediates for preparing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of 1,3-oxazin-4-one derivatives, such as 6-methyl-3-(1-methyl-1-phenylethyl)-5-phenyl-2,3-dihydro-4H-1,3-oxazin-4-o ne, and their herbicidal activities are disclosed in, for example, WO 093/15064.
However, the compounds described in the above-mentioned international publication differ from the compound of this invention since none of them have an acid amide substituent on the 3-position of the 1,3-oxazine ring. Further, the herbicidal activities and selective toxicities of the foregoing known compounds have been unsatisfactory.